Myths, Magic and Morons
by Robinxen
Summary: In a time of great prosperity on the Isle of Unity there comes a serious issue, when three morons disrupt the world famous biannual event they must band together with the help of some magical items to clear their names and get out of the more trouble they create for themselves in the mythical world of Terra Solaria. (Based on my D&D sessions)


**M**yths, **M**agic and **M**orons!

The Great Fort of Dovere was a large castle on top of a rather dull hill. Today was the biannual Royale Hunger Games. Brave heroes of all walks of life, from Elves to Dwarves, had arrived to compete at the three main events.

First event was _Thor's Throw_. The great hammer of was to be thrown as far as possible!

Second was the _Springer's Compulsion_ event! The goal was to clean a building as fast as possible!

Lastly was the _Divination Quest_! Where clues must be unriddled for a prize!

Dovere was bustling with activity; Thor's Throw was coming to an end in the morning and one last contestant stood forward. He was a dwarf, clad in cheap armour carrying a tiny shield and a blunt sword, and with an umph he lifted the hammer and hurled it into the distance...forgetting to let go he flew with it. The dwarf, identified by the announcer as "KK", held on for dear life while the crowd cheered and yelled! Unfortunately as the hammer flew through the gatehouse he caught his head on the arch and was knocked unconscious. The now sagging "KK" was continued to be dragged by the flying hammer before it crashed into a building.

Inside that building was another, but beardless, dwarf, he was currently trying to clear up the building as fast as possible for the Springer's Compulsion event, and he was really unimpressed at the giant hole and mess that KK had created. Pulling out his knife this new hooded dwarf strolled towards KK and then with the flick of his wrist the knife became a feather duster! In a flurry of activity all the dust caused by the calamity that the hammer had created was cleared, the air was pristine and even the debris shined with a friendly glow. The entire building was cleaned in record time, in fact the whole was repaired with a shiny new window before the other contestants had even started doing the upstairs of their buildings! So by the time KK came around he was laying down in a bed with the hammer by his side while being watched by the beardless dwarf.

"What was all this cacophony about!?" said the beardless dwarf.

"Me not understand." Said KK, now completely unfazed.

"What do you have!? 4 smarts!?" was the beardless dwarfs response.

"Yes I do! I KK…you?" yelled KK, now climbing out of bed.

"I am Deadeye. Deadeye the Thief. Master Wench of Courte Bay." Whispered the hooded and beardless dwarf, now identified as Deadeye.

While this conversation was happening night was beginning to fall outside. The rise of the moon signified the start of the last event of the day. As the riddles were handed out all the contestants were told that the goal was locate the chocolate cake at the end of the tests. And then the clueing for looks began. KK and Deadeye had been wandering around for some time now when they came across an abandoned room with a few candles inside; at the far end of it was a cake. Seeing as the cake was unguarded they decided that they'd take it for themselves when suddenly the ceiling started to descend. Springing into action KK raised his hammer and struck the ceiling, wedging himself between it and the floor. Deadeye was also dashing into action, knife in hand he threw it at the door. Grabbing the cake he slid through the door into the passage before grabbing his knife once more to jam the ceiling up just long enough for KK to get out.

"That was a lot of effort for a cake…it must taste quite nice then." They both agreed and ate it all.

One Elf had been announced as only three riddles away from locating the cake by the time a cloaked dwarf had deciphered the first one, but the dwarf had a trick. Once he had solved the first one he used a scry spell to locate the cake, and the results were most disturbing.

"There is no cake!" He yelled!

"Blasphemy!" cried the Elf in response, clearly distressed at someone challenging his win.

But the event organisers were in a state of shock, the cake WAS missing. When the culprits were apprehended, KK and Deadeye, they were brought before the cloaked dwarf where the announcers declared them conspirators!

"My name is Bellus! I must clear my name!" shouted the cloaked dwarf in deep sadness.

"We will help you, we have already proven our skill at traps." Declared Deadeye, boldly.

"Then it is settled, you will get a second cake!" said a talking crystal staff on a podium.

"A quest, a quest!" chanted KK and the crowd at the Royale Audience area.

"I will accompany you in this venture." Said the talking staff.

And with this the three adventurers, and the talking staff, set out from the Fort into the town of Agreement in search of a worthy cake…


End file.
